Not Normally Expected
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: what happens when the Authoress and a few friends and family meet Mr.Phantom, caouse and torment? or Romance and junk like that Warning: some Phantom insults SO NO FLAMES
1. Meeting MrPhantom

"Steph" my little brother called.

"What" I said back, to indulged in my book and music to even care what he had to say?

"Chelsea and Angela are on the phone," he said.

"Fine what ever" I said and picked up the phone.

The name is Stephanie or Steph for short; my little brother is Jonathan annoying but a good bro. Purple and brown hair, eyes that change color with weather, mood and season, just your average, attacked by Stereotype crowed and called Goth, person. Chelsea is tall blond, blue eyed, friend since 6th grade, met during colorgaurd and are still in colorgaurd. Angelena, Asian, Black hair, brown eyed friend since 7th grade moved to a new school and now we usually just chat on line or the phone. I have a lot of other friends but lets just start out with what we have.

Chelsea, the former Phantom phan, Angelena and I Phantom killers, actually I just take out anger on him cuz I think he's arrogant. We like to make up funny stories about random things (preferably about that) that in 20 years we will look back on and say 'god we were idiots'. Jon helps too, Somewhere in New York (one of my other Fic's) Jon's idea I just tweaked it. This particular day, life was just about to get as far as sanity allowed.

We talked on the phone for an hour, ate dinner, finished my book (Mask of red death by Edgar Allen Poe) and then it was off to bed. Big math test at school the next day and I suck at math so I was going to need all the help and sleep I could get. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep, I usually don't dream so I really have no problems getting to sleep fast, unless the rare case of insomnia.

"Steph, Steph" Jon called.

"What?" I said still half asleep, I looked at my digital clock and it said 2 am.

"Where's your Handy Dandy Pocket knife" Jon said, it's a nickname for my favorite thing in the world, my purple pocketknife.

"In the top drawer of my desk" I said and closed my eyes again. Jon was half way out the door before I said, "wait for what?"

"There is someone in the attic" Jon said "first I hear that song off of that music box Grandma gave us then a thump then well-- cursing". You see my Grandmother in the mist of her cleaning out her backroom she gave us a music box that resembled the one from the Phantom of the Opera. My mom gave it to me thinking I would keep it in my room (that won't happen), so I gave it to Jon and put it in the attic where he plays all his games.

I immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed the pocketknife from him; I held it out in front of me as we made our way to the attic. Now I didn't look to threatening wearing a blue shirt, board shorts and with my hair, curly and sticking to my face (seeing how it was towards the end of May and it's damn hot and humid in the CA). Jon was trailing behind me with one of his large wooden swords, he collected weapons like that, and why he asked me for my pocketknife I will never know. We slowly crept up the attic stairs; I opened the door and immediately heard cursing from the back of the attic. We carefully made our way towards the cursing, and I noticed some of it was in French, but most of it in English. We finally saw what was making the racket and we couldn't believe our eyes. With his white mask and all it was Mr. Opera Ghost himself standing they're mumbling curses and looking around. Jon slowly began to back up, and he bumped into one of his many boxes of toys knocking them all over. The Phantom looked up and straight at me, he stumbled back while I just stood there secretly gripping Jon's wooden sword in my other hand. Now we were damn lucky my parents were in Vegas for a bowling tournament, for the week, or else we would be surrounded by police right now.

Jon got slowly came back to where I was standing and whispered "what is he doing here, I though he was made up".

"That's what I though" I whispered back. We stood there for god knows how long when the Phantom spoke up.

"Who are you two and where am I" he said in a commanding voice.

"You aren't in Kansas anymore that's for sure," I said making a joke out of a serious situation like I normally do. The Phantom just looked at me; he didn't get from the looks of it.

"I don't know who you are but you better tell what's going on" he said and pulled out his lasso.

"Your in Southern California, date May 25 2006" Jon said getting frustrated with me making my trade mark jokes.

"How is that possible, 2006" he said in awe "who are you two?"

"I'm Jonathan Dunn and this is my big sister Steph" Jon said quickly.

"Yea thanks Jon now if he gets into trouble were to blame" I said "look I'm gonna call Chelsea, she should have fun with this".


	2. Living Hell

"wait—wait say that again?" Chelsea screamed in my ear again.

"Mr. Phantom is in our attic" I said for the millionth time "or he was, I think he's in the boy's room" (boy or boy'o being a nickname for my brother).

"I will be there in 5 seconds" Chelsea said and hung the phone up on me. I closed my cell phone and sighed, the Phantom had been here for appoxamately 2 hours and I was sick as hell. Math test, up at 4 am, Mr Phantom in my brothers bedroom, too much to handle in one night. I walked into Jon's room tired as hell this time in black jeans and my gir gray t-shirt. The Phantom was leaning agenst the white railing, his head in his hands, he was just as stressed and confused as I was.

"headache" I said to him.

"you have no idea" he replied.

"remember I live with him" I said slyly, no one but my brother could make a headache that big, and right now I was proud. I walked into Jon's room and there he was his MP3 blasting away in his ears, 11 years old and one of the most musical people I know. He also the only 11 year old I know that listens to classical and knows the diffrence between Vavaldi and Bach, and who loves 80's rock all at the same time. I walked in as the song 99 red ballons, one of my personal favroites, was blasting away.

"nice work kiddo" I said, he was a Phantom hater, because the girl he had a crush on blew him off because of her her dream to marry the imfamouse Opera Ghost.

"no prob, it didn't take that long" Jon said with glee.

"now I suggest you not do it again, I preffer if you would leave the hell raising to me" I said, really I was afraid the boy would go over board. Mr. Phantom wasn't too familiar with this time and the two things I never hold agenst anyone is, if they arent from our time, or they arent on there own playing field. I went out to see where Mr. Phantom went, and he was still there looking at me strangely. Then I noticed, Chelsea stopped dead standing on the stairs, looking at the Phantom.

"hell you weren't lying" Chelsea said and walked closer.

"why the hell would I lie" I said.

"language ladies language" the Phantom said slyly.

I just pointed the middle finger at him and said "fuck off".

"and a temper" he said to me.

"I'll give you more than that if you don't knock it off" I said about ready to kick the smile and mask off of that guy.

"alright you two, Steph get some rest and I will watch Mr. Phantom" Chelsea said.

"what are you my mother?" I said, yes I was tired and worried how the hell was I going to stay awake for this test.

"yes you should get some rest you look horrible" the Phantom said with a grin.

"okay that's it Jon make his life hell until I get up" and Jon came out with an evil grin on his face.

"as you wish my scary sister" and Chelsea gave the Phantom a sypithetic look.


	3. MrsVelma Kelly, would you sing for me?

"STEPH!" Jon's voice rang through the house. I got up and looked at my digital clock, there was no use going to school now it was 8:30 and school started at 8. I got out of bed and walked down stairs, only to see Chelsea asleep on the couch the farthest from the stairs. The Phantom had Jon wrapped in a blanket with his Lasso tied around him to make sure he didn't get away.

"Jon you should pay for your crimes when you get caught" I laughed.

"I like your sister's morals, there a lot better than yours" the Phantom said and smirked.

"Yea well don't get too used to it here, my parents come home in 6 days and I don't think they'll be to happy a 1870's murder is here" I snarled at him, still angry for the comments a few hours ago.

"Fine, I wasn't planing on it, and you really shouldn't hold a grudge, not healthy" he said and pulled his lasso off of my brother.

"Look who's talking?" I said and walked into the kitchen, I wasn't hungry but I'm sure our evil attendece lady or a worried teacher called. I looked at the answering machine and the little red light wasn't blinking, so I just went back out. Jon now pissed off, stormed up stairs and Chelsea was now up sitting on the couch.

"So who killed who?" Chelsea asked, looking for the Phantom.

"Jon's pissed off, we are dead as door nails and Mr.Phantom—" I paused "where is he anyway". Chelsea went to go check the kitchen and I went to check upstairs, sure enough there he was leaning on the railing.

"This is interesting," he said flipping through a book, from MY room.

"Hey that's mine" I yelled and grabbed it from him.

"You're in theater?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I was volunteered by some witch from school, and I got the part" I said.

"Whom are you playing?" he asked.

"Velma Kelly" I said embarrassed, the play was Chicago, and my school was doing that certain play for advanced actors. I wasn't advanced, hell I don't even like acting let alone singing but I had no choice, this was a grade.

"That is a rather, violent play" he said like some concerned teacher.

"No shit sherlock, but it's for a grade at school and I have no choice" I said. I went to put the book back and he followed me into my room. I set the book in a drawer and saw him standing in the doorway, and it didn't look like he was going to let me out.

"Let me hear you sing" he said in a commanding tone.

"Are you crazy?" I said, " first off, I can't sing, I suck. Second I would like to save the singing for Mrs. Velma Kelly".

"They why did you get the part if you can't sing" he asked with a smile.

"I told you, some witch from school signed me up, and my teacher learned I was taking singing "pointers" from my guitar teacher" I scowled.

"Pointers?" he asked.

"Yes, my mom wanted him to give me tips on how to sing, so he did" I said and pushed him out of the way so I could get through. Unfortunately being a short 15 year old, and him being god knows how old and twice as tall as me didn't exactly help my situation. He pushed me back into the room, and smirked evilly.

"Let me hear you sing" he said again.

"No" I said, no way was I gonna sing for him. I pushed him out of the way, this time so hard he fell to the floor. I ran down to the living room, scared, as hell, the guy was insane. I really needed to get out, so I grabbed my black jacket and went out side.

**Side note: i really hate singing but in the 3rd grade i was Volenteeredto play a part so that is somewhat basedon reality, but i would love to play Velma Kelly cuz she rocks !**


End file.
